Songs For You
by Korraava
Summary: Collection of Songfics with Rose and 10. Of course it's going to be Rose/10. I only have a few ideas, then I need requests and first come first served so hurry!
1. Chapter 1: Going Under

**Another flipping Songfic. XD sorry kinda obsessed with those too. So enjoy!**

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you -**

**50 thousand tears I've cried.**

**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -**

**And you still won't hear me (going under)**

**Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.**

**Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)**

**Not tormented daily defeated by you**

**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**

**I dive again**

**I'm going under (going under)**

**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**

**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**

**I've got to break through**

**I'm going under**

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies.**

**(So I don't know what's real)**

**So I don't know what's real and what's not (don't know what's real and what's not)**

**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**

**So I can't trust myself anymore**

**I dive again**

**I'm going under (going under)**

**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**

**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**

**I've got to break through**

**I...**

**So go on and scream**

**Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)**

**I won't be broken again (again)**

**I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under**

**I dive again**

**I'm going under (going under)**

**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**

**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**

**I've got to break through**

**I'm going under (going under)**

**I'm ****going under (drowning in you)**

**I'm going under**

_Cold. Dark. Lonely._

This is what Rose felt at these moments in time. The moments where she didn't know who she was, where she was, or when she was. It was just so lonely, so cold, and oh so dark. She blinked, and it felt like her limbs were slow as she tried to create some order. But where she was wasn't allowing it.

She hadn't done anything wrong! And yet she felt like it was judgement day, her mind and muscles screaming for mercy...and air. Air? That narrows the places she could be down. She struggled against the darkness, but to no avail as the dark endless pit below her grabbed ahold and dragged her down, deeper and deeper into the abyss of agony.

The pain nipped at every inch of her body, as well as the bitter cold. It kept growing colder and colder the farther down she sank, and she looked up. She saw what was a faint light now, growing even fainter. Her mind scrambled to connected the dots and figure out where she was and what to do to escape. Her air in her mouth was almost gone, and her brain was shutting down fast. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she figured it out. She was sinking. Drowning.

Her arms and legs struggled to move against the cold water, desperate to get back to the surface. But she was already out of breath and too far down. She opened her mouth as water rushed in, frozen in a silent scream as the light above faded completely and her eyes closed.

* * *

The Doctor's hearts stopped. His whole world stopped, his mind flooded with panic and horror as he saw an already wounded Rose fall into the lake, pushed by those cowardly aliens they were fighting. Everything else didn't matter anymore, he only focused on the quickly sinking Rose. Without thinking, he jumped in after her.

The freezing temperature of the water shocked his system, and he flailed around in the water for a second. Then he regained some sense and proceeded downward. He swam down and down, what seemed like forever. Where was she?! He couldn't lose her now, he couldn't. Finally, after such a long time, he saw the shape of Rose down beneath him.

By now his lungs were screaming for some air. But he ignored them and focused on the main problem, which was saving a quickly drowning Rose. As fast as his limbs would go, he shot down to Rose's level, wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder and started swimming up to the surface. The fight back upward was brutal, and for a moment he didn't know if he could make it.

But just as that single thought of doubt crossed his mind, his mind and body was engulfed in new energy, energy that burned in his soul. The Doctor made that final push and he felt air on his face as he broke the surface of the cold water. Quickly, The Doctor gathered up Rose in his arms and trudged to the TARDIS as fast as he could. The aliens were long gone, they probably ran.

The Doctor fumbled with his TARDIS key and he was shivering too much to fit it into the lock. Luckily the TARIS unlocked herself for him and he pushed in. The first priority was to get the water out of Rose, before it was too late. He started to work that out and succeeded a few minutes later. The Doctor heard her cough up the water, but he was too focused on finding a nice, thick blanket for the problem of her temperature.

For Rose, it was all blurry and hazy. She could make out The Doctor fumbling around with a few things that were too blurry to recognize, and then she felt something covering her. She decided that it was a blanket, and a large one at that. She waited for her sight and hearing to go normal and stop being all wonky. She then opened her mouth to speak.

"Doctor..." She managed to get out, and Rose then realized how weak and tired she felt, oxygen starvation and the wound she had gotten earlier makin her brain drag behind its usual speed. The Doctor crawled back to her side, and she saw how cold he was, he was shaking and soaking wet. "Y-you... Need t-to get-t warm..." She stuttered out, suddenly very grateful for the blanket's presence.

The Doctor shook his head stubbornly. "Your welfare is more important." He decided, then scooped her up in his arms again, carrying her off to her room. The TARDIS made it closer to where they were, not wanting to put to much stress on The Doctor, who was as bad as Rose was. She heated the air up, but that was all she could do for him at this point. The Doctor carefully laid her down so she was sitting on her bed. "Rose, you need to change. So I'm going to have to leave you for this, but don't worry, I'll be back." He said soothingly.

"Where are you going t-to go?" She asked in a whisper. The Doctor smiled softly. "To my room. I have to change as well, after all. unless you want me to turn into an icicle, then I couldn't take care of you." He said, then disappeared from the doorway, letting Rose change out of those clothes.

* * *

He returned to her room ten minutes later, to find she had successfully changed and was now curled up under the monstrosity of blankets on her bed. The Doctor's mouth twitched as an amused smile threatened to appear. He quietly walked up to the lump and poked it with one of his fingers lighty. Grunt. Rose untangled herself from the blankets and uncovered her head in the process. "Hello." She said, voice a little bit over a whisper now. "Hello." he said back. "You, still have that injury from earlier. I believe I have means to check it." He reminded her sternly. She groaned.

"does it have to be now? I'm still cold." She whined, sinking back into the lump of blankets. The Doctor gave a look and he sighed. "alright, I'm moving..." She hauled herself up and followed The Doctor out the door, who hugged her to his side after they left her room. They went down the hallway towards the med bay where The Doctor had her sit on one of the beds there. Then he scanned her for any serious problems with the injury. "Well Rose, as long as you don't push yourself too hard, it will heal on its own with no problems." He announced.

Rose nodded. "Doctor, be honest, because I can't remember what happened, what happened?" She asked him. He sighed. "The aliens pushed you in, seeing you were already dazed and hurt, they thought it would be easier to finish you off. I went after you of course. When I came back up they were gone. stupid cowards..." He growled. Rose tilted her head. "Why can't I remember that?"

"Your body went into shock. Everything was happening too fast and it shut down." The Doctor replied simply, having a sudden fascination with his fingers. Rose sat and stared at nothing for a moment, then thought of something else. "Wait so if i have to not push myself, that means no adventures for awhile. You going to be okay about that?" She asked, a smile cracking her face. The Doctor sighed. "Probably not, but i'll try for you. I'll do anything for my Rose." He said.

Rose beamed at him. "Well then, if you'll go and do anything for me, then you'll have to follow my orders." She commented, a hint of smugness playing in her voice. The Doctor Rolled his eyes, but played along. "Yes sir." He said, then ran out of the room laughing as Rose advanced on him, then she started laughing herself and gave chase. The TARDIS watched the two run through her halls, and all was well for now.

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I dive again_

_I'm going under (going under)_

_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

**Hey so guess what. guess. Remember my last pen name, BabyBlueTARDIS? Well I got tired of it, and changed it. I'm now TimeSpaceAnomaly! :D  
**

**So also, i guess this is gonna be a collection of songfics with Rose and 10. YEP, that's right! Themadmanhopes, if you be reading this, I'm following in your footsteps! :3 But now I need requests! So leave the song you want to see in a review, and i promise i'll get to all the requests by making a chapter for each of them, kay? But it'll be in the order of when the review was posted... So review quickly! xD**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Angel With A Shotgun

**Chapter 2! Sadly I got only 1 request for a song in the last chapter, so I hope i get more or i'm out of ideas ppl. :C**

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)**

**Get out your guns, battles begun,**  
**are you a saint, or a sinner?**  
**If loves a fight, than I shall die,**  
**with my heart on a trigger.**

**They say before you start a war,**  
**you better know what you're fighting for.**  
**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**  
**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**  
**fighting til' the wars won,**  
**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**  
**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**  
**Don't you know you're everything I have?**  
**..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**

**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,**  
**don't mean I'm not a believer.**  
**..and major Tom, will sing along.**  
**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**

**They say before you start a war,**  
**you better know what you're fighting for.**  
**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**  
**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**  
**fighting til' the wars won,**  
**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**  
**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**  
**Don't you know you're everything I have?**  
**..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**

**ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun..**  
**fighting til' the wars won..**  
**I don't care if heaven won't take me back..**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**  
**fighting til' the wars won,**  
**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**  
**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**  
**Don't you know you're everything I have?**  
**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**  
**..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.**  
**(Live, not just survive)**

**..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**

**They say before you start a war,**  
**you better know what you're fighting for.**  
**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**  
**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

The Doctor knew that this was not a force he could defeat for good, and so did Rose. they had been running for their lives longer for this then any other adventure they'd been on. This was taking it's toll on even The Doctor. He was sure they had been running for almost two days straight, with no breaks. He looked to his right and saw Rose there, a look of pure concentration on her face, but also he noticed the bags under her eyes. He grew very worried for her, over the two days she hadn't got a chance to sleep. "Rose, we have to get back to the TARDIS. We can't stop this one!" He said, turning left in an attempt to get back to where the TARDIS was. He noticed Rose took a second before she responded with a nod, and followed him. He grew more worried for her health.

The Doctor didn't want Rose to be left behind, not with the hostile aliens that were going to kill them on their trails. He slowed down a bit so she'd at least keep pace with him. He looked behind them to see that the aliens were getting closer. He drew a breath through his teeth and grabbed Rose's hand. "Come on, Rose!" He insisted, and this time she seemed to spaced out to notice. Dammit. He veered off again, trying to catch the aliens off guard. In that time he had Rose climb on his back instead, then he started to run again. A human's need for sleep was more great than for him, and again he had forgotten that.

He then started to hear the aliens shoot their guns at him and his companion. He quickened his pace up again, though he felt himself getting tired too, and then he saw a familiar blue box up ahead. He grinned tiredly and made a break for the TARDIS. The aliens saw his plan and they let out animal fury screeches, trying to stop him. The guns fired more quickly but The Doctor was too fast for them, and finally, he reached the TARDIS. She unlocked herself for him again and he rushed inside, setting Rose down on the jump seat. She didn't even seem to notice anything now. The Doctor brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Rose..." He whispered, worry and fondness in his voice.

Rose looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "Doctor...?" She mocked playfully. The Doctor cracked a small smile now. "Rose, you need to sleep..." He said, sitting down next to her. She turned her head to face him. "But are they gone...? The aliens...?" She whispered, like a small child asking if the monsters under her bed were gone. The Doctor's hearts melted. Oh she was so cute sometimes, even if her health was in jeopardy. "Yes Rose, they are gone. They can't get in here." He whispered, bringing his hand back up to her cheek again. She leaned into his touch involuntarily, and The Doctor's smile widened a bit. "You need to sleep, Rose." He whispered again. She nodded slightly, then proceeded to fall asleep on him.

The Doctor inwardly laughed, seeing Rose do such a silly thing. Her head fell onto his shoulder and she had nuzzled up to his chest. The Doctor's hearts fluttered slightly, stroking her hair softly. He watched her for a moment, then the TARDIS shook and screams from outside came. Idiot, you forgot to send the TARDIS back into flight! He quickly got up, sending the TARDIS into the Time Vortex. He grinned triumphantly, knowing it was finally safe. Now why did he feel like he was forgetting something? Then he heard a moan behind him.

The Doctor mentally kicked himself, turning around. "Sorry Rose, sorry..." He said, sitting back down next to her. Rose rubbed her eye, yawning softly. "No, im sorry. How long was I out?" She asked softly. "Oh, well, only a couple minutes really. I had to send the TARDIS back into the time vortex..." He trailed off. Rose yawned again, stretching out on the jumpseat. "It's okay... I'm awake now!" She said. The Doctor folded his arms, giving her a stern look. "And now you're going BACK to sleep. Come on!" He announced, scooping up Rose into his arms suddenly. She squealed with surprise, then started to giggle. The Doctor grinned, walking down to the hall towards Rose's room. He pushed the door open with his hip, then proceeded to lay Rose down on her bed.

Rose smiled warmly as he tucked her in. "Goodnight Doctor." She mumbled, eyelids drooping slightly. The Doctor returned the smile. "Goodnight my Rose." He replied. Rose grunted something unintelligible. The Doctor leaned closer, wanting to hear what she had said, but she had already fallen asleep. The Doctor shook his head and reeled back. He watched her for a awhile, mesmerized by her. He couldn't help himself, and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, only for a moment before he pulled back. He stilled himself, waiting to see if she'd wake up. But she stayed fast asleep, Shifting slightly. The Doctor stroked her face once, then silently left the room. He didnt notice Rose open one eye and smiled at her leaving guardian angel.

**Okay so this one was shorter but it was fluffy! :D review with your requests please?**


	3. Chapter 3: Fix You

**Here we go again. xD this was Themadmanhopes's request XD**

**When you try your best but you don't succeed**  
**When you get what you want but not what you need**  
**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep**  
**Stuck in reverse**

**And the tears come streaming down your face**  
**When you lose something you can't replace**  
**When you love someone but it goes to waste**  
**Could it be worse?**

**Lights will guide you home**  
**And ignite your bones**  
**And I will try to fix you**

**And high up above or down below**  
**When you're too in love to let it go**  
**But if you never try you'll never know**  
**Just what you're worth**

**Lights will guide you home**  
**And ignite your bones**  
**And I will try to fix you**

**Tears stream down your face**  
**When you lose something you cannot replace**  
**Tears stream down your face**  
**And I**

**Tears stream down your face**  
**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**  
**Tears stream down your face**  
**And I**

**Lights will guide you home**  
**And ignite your bones**  
**And I will try to fix you**

Rose was having a terrible nightmare. She was dreaming about herself, The Doctor, and the TARDIS. She was dreaming that she was there, but the others were leaving. "No..." she whispered out loud. The Doctor was leaving her, right after a certain adventure she felt sad when she remembered. It was after Mickey decided to stay in that parallel universe, without any way of getting back, with no way to let Rose ever see him again. And now it was being made worse. "No!" She cried out, watching the blue box disappear in front of her eyes. "NO!" Her pleas grew louder and louder. Then the blue box disappeared completely from her view. "DOCTOR!" She screamed, both in the dream and in reality. She was writhing around in her bed now, in the dream everything was going black. "NO!" She screamed into the darkness, and then it swallowed her up completely.

* * *

The Doctor was tinkering around with the TARDIS, since Rose was asleep. He really had nothing to do during these points, because he certainly wasn't going to disturb Rose from her sleep. But, when he heard her pleas and screams coming from down the hall, he ran to her. He had gotten hit with tons of worry, wondering what was happening. He bolted into her room, finding that she was still asleep, but having a nightmare. The Doctor stilled very quickly, inching closer to her carefully. Then he got close enough to wake her. She was whining and moaning and mumbling things he couldn't understand, but it was definitely a nightmare. "Rose...?" He whispered, taking precautions. She didn't wake up.

"Rose!" He said a bit louder, sitting down next to her and shaking her shoulder slightly. Rose woke up with a short scream, scrambling from her bed and backing away from it, panting hard and falling to her knees. "no...no...no..." She kept saying over and over again, seeming not to notice that The Doctor was in the proximity of the room. She buried her face in her hands, curling up into a tightly packed ball. The Doctor smiled sadly. "Rose..." He called out, coming down to kneel across from her. She looked up enough to see him, and she froze for a few seconds. The Doctor watched her intensely, trying to figure out what she was going to do. What she did caught him entirely by surprise.

Rose let out a strangled cry and launched herself at him, burying her face into his chest and crying. The Doctor was stunned, seeing Rose do this. He didn't actually know that she was trusting him enough for this, but while he was thinking this his arms automatically wrapped tightly around her shaking body. "Shhhh..." The Doctor whispered softly into her ear, swaying side to side a bit as he tried to comfort her. Her hands were tightly holding the edges of his coat, as if letting it go was suicide. He closed his eyes himself, and he started to hum an ancient song in his native language. Rose reacted to this, looking up at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. Then she realized what she had done. Slowly, she let his coat go from her hands, but The Doctor wasn't done, and he kept his arms wrapped tightly around her. Rose didn't mind, and she gave a small smile. She felt so safe in his arms, and she shifted her position that she was leaning against him.

The Doctor opened his eyes again, looking down at her fondly. She seemed to be calmed down enough, but he didn't want this to end. He loved how he could hold Rose to him like this, without her complaining or at least questioning him on what he was doing. In fact, Rose didn't even seem to mind it at all. He kissed the top of her head, and she looked up at him again. "You okay, Rose?" He asked finally, breaking the comfortable silence. She nodded slowly, letting out a soft yawn. The Doctor sighed in relief. "Good, because you had me scared to death, you were screaming so loud." He admitted, ruffling her hair playfully. Rose giggled softly, snuggling even tighter into his chest comfortably. "M sorry, didn't mean to scare you..." She mumbled softly, yawning again. The Doctor smiled. "So what did this dream do that you were screaming so loud?"

Rose hesitated. "Well, it had you, me, and the TARDIS in it. I was standing outside of the TARDIS and you were talking to me while you stood inside of her. Then I must've said something very offensive to you, because you started to yell and scream at me. After you disappeared into the TARDIS, and you... you-" Rose stopped before she finished, tears threatening to spill over again. The Doctor, however, knew what she was going to say. "Rose, I would never leave you, no matter what you say. Sure, we may fight from time to time, but we never go to extremes like that! This was all just part of your fears." The Doctor soothed, resting his head on top of hers, arms squeezing her a bit tighter. Rose sighed. "I know that, but you never know how angry you might get..." She trailed off slowly, feeling that her eyes were closing involuntarily.

The Doctor sat in silence for a moment. "Tell you what, tomorrow when we go to another place, you can pick what sights to see and places..." He stopped himself. God knows how long she'd take if he told her that she was allowed to pick that. Rose raised an eyebrow, wondering what was at the end of that sentence. "Places what?" She asked quietly. The Doctor clenched his teeth. "Places to shop..." He said, sighing in defeat. Rose gave a squeal of delight. "Yes!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. The Doctor shook his head at her excitement. "Yes yes, shopping... My personal hell." He deadpanned. Rose scoffed and swatted his arm playfully. "Shut it!" The Doctor snorted. "Well it's true..." He mumbled. The two sat in silence once again.

The Doctor decided to go to his mind palace for a bit, trying to figure out where he could take Rose. Maybe it was best to go to a place with a small amount of shops. Good for him, of course, but Rose wouldn't be happy. He rolled his eyes, then continued to think. Ah, here we go! He could take her to Griftl 6. Medium amount of shops, hopefully Rose won't decide to check out absolutely ALL of them. He inwardly laughed at himself for thinking that, because knowing Rose that's what she was exactly going to do. He decided on Griftl 6, and came out of his mind palace. It took him a minute to remember where he was, then he felt Rose's sleeping body leaning on him. The Doctor stilled, not sure what to do. He shook Rose slightly. "Rose?" He whispered. No response.

The Doctor sighed, shaking his head at his pink and yellow human. The one who stole his hearts. He picked her up, holding her in his arms. Knowing Rose wouldn't wake up anytime soon, he placed her back in her bed, covering her with the blankets. he kissed her forehead softly, then began to leave the room, when he heard her mumbled something. "Mmmm...Love you..." She mumbled in her sleep. The Doctor froze, hearts pounding in his ears. Did he hear that right? "Mmmm...Love you." She said again. The Doctor broke into a grin. She was only sleeping, probably a dream. She wasn't talking to left the room swiftly after that.

But she had been talking to him. On some level she was trying to tell him so. He was her light through the darkness, and in turn she was his light. And they loved each other for it.

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

**:D Did you like it, Themadmanhopes? (I can't shorten your name cuz it's too perfect) I hope you did, because it was your request. (Duh) Obviously by your stories you like 11/Clara better, but I hope this made you like Rose/10 just the same. X3**

**And for everyone else, Review for feedback or for requests! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Hysteria

**It's bugging me, grating me  
And twisting me around  
Yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
And turning inside out**

**'cause I want it now**  
**I want it now**  
**Give me your heart and your soul**  
**And I'm breaking out**  
**I'm breaking out**  
**Last chance to lose control**

**It's holding me, morphing me**  
**And forcing me to strive**  
**To be endlessly cold within**  
**And dreaming I'm alive**

**'cause I want it now**  
**I want it now**  
**Give me your heart and your soul**  
**And I'm not breaking down**  
**I'm breaking out**  
**Last chance to lose control**

**And I want you now**  
**I want you now**  
**I'll feel my heart implode**  
**And I'm breaking out**  
**Escaping now**  
**Feeling my faith erode**

The Doctor, personally, was finding it harder and harder to contain his emotions for Rose. Like, REALLY HARD. Any time she'd smile, hold his hand, or even be in 5 feet proximity of him, one of his hearts would lurch and the other would melt. The pink and yellow human that stole his hearts. He involuntarily sighed in contentment. Rose wouldn't be awake for another three hours, 48 minutes, 34 seconds... Oh what the heck, did her really need to pinpoint it down to anything under seconds? He had to think about this for a bit. Rose was only here to travel with him, right? Just to travel. That's not a reason to not tell her what he feels... For god sakes she lives with him, and she seems to be trusting him enough. He sighed in defeat. Even if he was a genius, he didn't even know how to figure this out.

The Doctor decided to wander around the TARDIS for a bit, but the whole emotions thing nagged at him at all points. He groaned in annoyance that he couldn't figure this out. Well what was he supposed to do? He'd been running all his life, why should he stop for this? _Because you love her, duh._ He sighed, his mind and feelings were ganging up against him. And the worst part was that they were right as well. He groaned, holding his head in his hands. He just had to distract himself for awhile until Rose woke up again. He found himself in the TARDIS's library. He delved into one of the books and easily lost track of time.

* * *

Rose giggled and squealed playfully as she ran from the mad man she had chasing her through the flower field they were running through on the alien planet Flaflie. The Doctor had a huge grin on his face as he raised his hands up like a monster, quickening his pace. "I'm gonna get you!" He called to her. Rose squealed loudly again and kept running. The Doctor's grin broke into laughter and as he caught up to her, he grabbed her around the waist and furiously tickled her sides. Rose squealed, giggling like mad and squirming in his grasp. He let her go after a few more seconds, and they both flopped down into the flowers. "This is a beautiful planet, Doctor. Thank you for taking me here..." She mumbled, humming happily. The Doctor smiled at her, hearts warm with a feeling he hadn't felt in so long.

"so, you like the fields of Flaflie? They are very vast, though. You could get lost in here, honestly." The Doctor mumbled besides her. He remembered when he lay down in the grass next to her back on New Earth. "So Doctor, what are we going to do next? I've already ran from you..." She trailed off playfully. The Doctor grinned at her, sitting up and raising his arms like a monster. "I'm right here you know." He warned in a low voice. Rose scrambled up and backed away from The Doctor, giggling. She was caught up in the game again. "No no no no no!" She giggled, then squealed loudly, running away as the Doctor advanced on her. The pair ran back to the TARDIS, Rose running and The Doctor chasing after her.

* * *

The Doctor grinned breathless at Rose, who was conked out fast on the jumpseat. He sent the TARDIS into the Time Vortex as their adventure day ended slowly. He decided it would be best to put Rose back in bed, seeing as she was already asleep. He picked her up quickly, and she jerked awake. "I'm not sleeping!" She shouted abruptly. The Doctor laughed at her sudden outburst. "Right, well if you're not sleeping, what would you rather do?" He asked her. Rose pretended to ponder for a bit, then responded. "I want to watch a movie!" She said happily. The Doctor groaned unhappily. "That's a bit domestic Rose!" He whined. Rose laughed. "Please..?" She purred, clasping her hands together in a plea. The Doctor sighed, shaking his head at his pink and yellow human.

"Fine, you can pick the movie while I get snacks..." He said, placing her down. She squealed and ran off the to the tv room as he headed to the kitchen. He pondered on what he should bring, and he was taking awhile. "Dooooooccccttttooooorrr!" Rose called from the TV room, a hint of impatience clear in the tone. The Doctor grabbed some popcorn and potato chips, then bolted off to where she was. Halfway there he made a detour for some blankets and pillows. After that he came tumbling into the room, the imbalance of weight making him topple over in a heap of pillows, blankets, and stuff to eat. Rose burst into laughter at the scene and helped him up, still giggling. "That was brilliant, Doctor. Brilliant." She said sarcastically, still giggling a bit. The Doctor stuck his tongue out at her playfully, then they sat down on the couch snuggled up to each other.

The movie, which Rose picked to be Lion King, started, and they both found themselves utterly content. Rose let out a soft yawn, and The Doctor looked down at her, squeezing her a bit tighter to his side. They sat in silence for a good chunk of the movie, then a certain scene came on. Rose always thought it was cute how Nala and Simba spent some alone time together in Simba's current home, and how they clearly were in love. She was grinning without even knowing. The Doctor stretched his arms a bit, keeping them from falling asleep. While the scene was still playing, The Doctor felt that his emotions were swelling. He dared to look at Rose, and to his surprise, she was looking up at him as well. The Doctor saw beautiful emotion sparkling in her eyes, and he knew that he couldn't hold himself back this time. His hearts beat wildly in his chest, seeing as he was leaning in. Rose seemed to be mesmerized by him, and she was leaning in as well.

Rose had looked into The Doctor's eyes and saw a brilliant storm of swirling emotions, moving too fast for her to figure out. But now she didn't need to look in his eyes to figure it out, she just knew now. Before they met, The Doctor stopped inches before her. "I'd very enjoy kissing you right now." He whispered to Rose, and her heart increased to such a fast speed she thought she was having a heart attack. Before she could respond, his lips met with hers, and whatever she was going to say turned into a happy moan. Her arms went up around his neck while his hands fell to her waist. The kiss was a gentle one, full of emotion that didn't need to be said verbally. The Doctor broke it off first, and they stared at each other, love clearly blazing in Their eyes. Then they snuggled up comfortably against each other again, and watched the rest of the movie in absolute silence. And it wasn't like they'd simply forgotten about the kiss, they just were enjoying one another's company. When the movie ended, no one moved to turn the TV off. The TARDIS ended up turning it off herself, rumbling happily at the couple fast asleep cuddled up with each other on the couch.

**I fear that these don't resemble the songs. XD like I swear I'm just writing what I want here. XD anyways, R&R and Happy Halloween! :D**


	5. 5: MonstersNightmares Because Of You

**YAY MASH UP OF THREE DIFFERENT SONG FOR ONE STORY SHOT/ okay so i'm lazy and it's Korra-Day, and so i'm just taking my other songfic story and putting it here cuz it qualifies at a Rose/10 Thingggg. Meh. DON'T JUDGE ME KAY, KORRA-DAY'S MY FLIPPING DAY OFF. I get my way. :P**

_**This is what we have seen, Doctor  
The darkness heralds only one thing  
The End of Time itself**_

_**His little whispers,  
"Love me, love me  
That's all I ask for  
Love me, love me."  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something**_

**_Hey Old Man, rest your head_**  
**_You're breaking down inside_**  
**_Armour's cracked, set to collapse_**  
**_Damn you, don't you cry_**

**_Monster,  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here  
Looking through the window_**

**_I've ended lives, I've ended worlds_**  
**_I guess I've done it all_**  
**_Fire, and ice, and rage inside_**  
**_How long 'til I fall?_**

**_That night he caged her  
Bruised and broke her  
He struggled closer  
Then he stole her  
Violet wrists and then her ankles  
Silent Pain  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams_**

**_Somewhere all my darkest dreams are gathering_**  
**_It's not enough to save the day_**  
**_I can't escape my nightmares_**

**_Monster,  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here  
Looking through the windows_**

**_Dreams have shown me who I am_**  
**_A danger to myself_**  
**_Trickster, feared, far from revered_**  
**_So I must fear as well_**

**_There's bath tubs  
Full of glow flies  
Bathe in kerosene  
Their words tattooed in his veins_**

**_Words and laughter, wearing thin_**  
**_Breaking this disguise_**  
**_Where do angels fear to tread?_**  
**_How can I think to hide?_**

**_I will  
Hear their voices  
I'm a glass child,  
I am Hannah's regrets_**

**_Somewhere all my darkest dreams are gathering_**  
**_It's not enough to save the day_**  
**_I can't escape my nightmares_**

**_Monster,  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here  
Looking through the windows_**

**_Somewhere all my darkest dreams are gathering_**  
**_It's not enough to save the day_**  
**_I can't escape my nightmares_**

* * *

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**_  
_**I will not let myself**_  
_**Cause my heart so much misery**_  
_**I will not break the way you did,**_  
_**You fell so hard**_  
_**I've learned the hard way**_  
_**To never let it get that far**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I am afraid**_

_**I lose my way**_  
_**And it's not too long before you point it out**_  
_**I cannot cry**_  
_**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_  
_**I'm forced to fake**_  
_**A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**_  
_**My heart can't possibly break**_  
_**When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I am afraid**_

_**I watched you die**_  
_**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**_  
_**I was so young**_  
_**You should have known better than to lean on me**_  
_**You never thought of anyone else**_  
_**You just saw your pain**_  
_**And now I cry in the middle of the night**_  
_**For the same damn thing**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I try my hardest just to forget everything**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I don't know how to let anyone else in**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I am afraid**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**Because of you**_

The Doctor snapped back to reality instantly, breathing heavily. He really did not want to think about what that meant, not now. Nothing should have to ruin what he has now. But it nagged at him, more and more, driving him to madness, even. He hissed and pushed it down. He couldn't go mad with a companion with him, and this was a mad that no one could fix, no one could stop. If it was released then it would rage on and on without any means of quelling the thing. Rose peeked her head through the door of his room. "You alright...?" She questioned softly, tilting her head slightly. The Doctor hesitated for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Yeah, I am. Thanks." He got up from his seat. Rose gave a soft smile, opening the door for him as he walked out, then trotting behind him as he went to the control room of the TARDIS. He hissed suddenly, kneeling over and holding his side.

___Hey Old Man, rest your head_  
_You're breaking down inside_

Rose yelped and knelt beside him. "Doctor! You aren't okay!" She exclaimed. The Doctor was breathing abnormally again, eyes shut tight as if he was in pain. "Rose, you have to leave. Get out of the TARDIS, doesn't matter what planet we're on you have to run!" He hissed, shrieking again as the pain sharpened. Rose shook her head. "No! I can't leave you like this!" She said stubbornly. "Rose you don't understand, I've held the dark side of me, the monster, away for too long, and i've grown weak. It's breaking out and it will kill you!" The Doctor hissed out, voice seeming to be changing. Rose leaned away from him, sat there for a few seconds, then did what she was told to do. She ran out of the TARDIS, and to her dismay it was a planet of mazes. "Great, a labyrinth planet..." She mumbled. She heard what sounded like a roar from the TARDIS and she felt the fear rising up. She bolted inside the maze.

_Armour's cracked, set to collapse_  
_Damn you, don't you cry_

The Doctor couldn't keep it in anymore, and the monster took control of him. "Where has that little companion gone...? She will be the first to go." The Monster said, talking to The Doctor who was holed up in the tiny part of his mind. The Doctor screamed at him. 'DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO TOUCH ROSE!' He kept trying to regain control of his body. The Monster laughed cruelly at his feeble attempts. "Not this time, Doctor. Not when my victory is so close I can smell it." The Monster mused, sniffing the air. "Speaking of smell, It's sure a shame she's wearing such a strong perfume..." The Monster said, then bolted out of the TARDIS himself, following the strong scent. The Doctor screamed and struggled against the power of The Monster, but to no avail of controlling it.

_Monster,_  
_How should I feel?_  
_Creatures lie here_  
_Looking through the window_

Rose kept on running. The Doctor had known what was going to happen, and yet he holed it up inside of him. Rose suddenly tripped over a stray tree branch and she fell to the ground, a loud thump echoing through the walls of the maze. The Monster's roar of triumph could be heard so close to her, and she squeaked a bit, the fear she felt practically radiating off her body. She heard the footsteps getting closer and she scrambled back up to her feet and began to run again. She took a sharp right to try and lose him, but something kept him on his trail. She was breathing heavily now, the strain of continuously running taking its toll. Rose kept running and running, no matter how much her muscles were screaming at her to take a rest. She knew what The Monster would do to her if she was caught. Panic suddenly hit her, the realization that she couldn't escape the beast that was on her trail and not too far away from her.

_I've ended lives, I've ended worlds_  
_I guess I've done it all_  
_Fire, and ice, and rage inside_  
_How long 'til I fall?_

The Monster cackled with sick laughter as he smelled the fear and panic coming from Rose. "She's not so far ahead now..." He said, making sure that The Doctor heard him. The Doctor went on a rage again. 'LEAVE HER ALONE!' But to The Monster, his screams were whispers so soft they were barely heard. "Sorry? You're telling me to let my victory go? I think not." He said cruelly, laughter coming from him again. The Doctor himself now felt panic, but not for him, for Rose. There was no way The Monster would let her go without killing her, and he'd never forgive himself if that happened. He had to regain control!

_Dreams have shown me who I am_  
_A danger to myself_  
_Trickster, feared, far from revered_  
_So I must fear as well_

Rose kept going and going, sweat running down her face in sheets, and to her dismay, she felt her legs slowing down and saw that the way she was going seemed to become longer, taunting her as she went along, saying that it was impossible to stay alive against The Monster. A strangled whine came from her throat, in a mixture of pain and fear. She turned to see the dreaded form of what was now The Monster standing at the end of the corridor. Rose's legs slowed to a stop and she found that she couldn't move. Nothing was obeying her now at the time she needed it the most. Her eyes suddenly locked with his, and what she saw was terrifying to her. She saw madness, evil, and lust for death. He suddenly grinned, as if he knew what she was seeing. "I've come to take your life, little girl.." He mused, laughter rumbling in his throat as fear flashed in Rose's eyes. She tried to speak, but nothing but a squeak was what came out. The Monster cackled again, amused by her fear.  
Then he advanced on her, catching her by total surprise.

_Words and laughter, wearing thin_  
_Breaking this disguise_  
_Where do angels fear to tread?_  
_How can I think to hide?_

Rose tried to move, she really did. But again, her legs were frozen to where she stood, and there was no way she could've dodged him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her hard into the stone wall. She slammed into it was sickening force, face first, and she heard loud and clear a loud crack, and her nose broke. Her forehead exploded with pain and she slid down the wall, leaving a trail of blood that was seeping out of her now broken nose. 'NO! ROSE!' The Doctor screamed inside The Monster's head, then found the energy he had needed, and he shoved The Monster back into where he belonged, in the tiny part of his mind, sealing him away again. Rose was shrinking back, whining and waiting for the end. She looked up and saw what she thought was still The Monster, arm outstretched. The Doctor saw terror flash in her eyes and jerked his hand away from her. Rose took this as a chance to run. She stood up the best she could, then tore off in the opposite direction of him, a trail a blood dripping from her as she ran. "Rose..." The Doctor breathed, no louder than a tiny whisper as he watched the one he loved run away from him, in pain, panic, and the worst of all. Fear.

* * *

Rose ran. She ran faster than she thought she could, on and on, turning every corner and every shortcut she came across, doing her best to put a good distance between her and The Monster. The Doctor knows what she's doing, at least he should, because she's trying to live for him. Rose has to live for him, he said that this madness isn't something he could control. For all she knew, he was already gone inside that beast's mind now. She had to live on for him.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_  
_I will not let myself_  
_Cause my heart so much misery_  
_I will not break the way you did,_  
_You fell so hard_  
_I've learned the hard way_  
_To never let it get that far_

_RUN!_

The Doctor stood there, wondering, wishing, thinking of a way to make her see it was him again. He had told her that this madness wasn't controllable, but it was. He had said it before he even knew, and now the reason he could control it was deathly afraid of him. What could he say that would make her believe that The Monster was holed away inside him, The Doctor, again? It didn't seem to be possible. But wait, maybe there was one thing, one simple sentence, but it was such a secret... And there was a chance that it wouldn't work even with such a powerful line.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_  
_I will not let myself_  
_Cause my hearts so much misery_

_I am afraid.  
_

Rose finally couldn't run anymore, she was so tired, wounded, and weak. She leaned against the stone wall of the maze and slid down it slowly, reaching the floor. She panted, head buried in her hands. She took them away and found they were wet, but not with blood. Rose was crying, not because of pain, but because of love. Her Doctor is gone, only the beast under the flesh is left for her, a way to die. A way to be with him...NO! She was _not _going to act like that now, not when she could at least _live _for him, remember his name. The Doctor. Her Doctor.

_I watched you die, __I cannot cry_

___I love you._

The Doctor knew what he had to do now, it was the only way he could get his Rose back. It was the only chance as well. He took off running, following the small trail of red she'd left behind. _The Monster is you, you hurt her._ The Doctor shoved that thought away. He didn't want to think of it in that way, he couldn't control it. Not until he saw her get hurt was when he was filled with new energy, a new energy he'd never felt before: Love. Love for Rose powered him enough to trap The Monster back in his tiny prison at the end of his mind.

_I lose my way_  
_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I love you._

Rose heard the sound of running footsteps grow nearer and nearer. She whined again, trying to stand, but she was just out of energy now. She couldn't go on anymore. _Im sorry, Doctor._ Rose shut her eyes and listened to the dreaded footsteps keep coming towards her. At least she twisted and turned enough to stall him, she had a little time left before he found her and claimed her life. She managed to get her breathing back to normal, waiting. listening for the footsteps to come right next to her and stop.

_I was so young_  
_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_Im sorry._

The Doctor finally reached her, his Rose. She looked like she was waiting for The Monster to finish her off. The Doctor felt so much guilt that he put her through all of this. "Rose." He whispered softly, unsure if she'd react and run. Rose opened one eye to look at him, an expression of hate now showing. "If you're going to kill me, then do it. Don't bother dragging it out, I'm already dead. You killed him, didn't you." She spat softly, shifting back from him a little bit. "Rose, it's not The Monster anymore, it's me." He said. Rose growled. "Like i'd believe you, you're just trying to play with my emotions." She hissed. The Doctor bit his lip. It was time to say it. "Rose, if I say something only The Doctor would know and The Monster would never say, then will you believe me?" He asked. Rose hissed. "You don't know anything! I wouldn't believe you no matter what! Besides, The Doctor wouldn't even say something that's so secret to him, it just proves you're not him!" Rose screamed. The Doctor closed his eyes. "You're right. And i'm sorry. But it's about time I said it anyway, because it was what powered me to control The Monster again. Rose, if you never believe me again, believe this." He opened his eyes again. "Rose Tyler, I love you." He said to her. Rose's eyes widened, the twisted look of hate on her face disappearing. "D...Doctor?" She asked, unsure. The Doctor let his breath out. "Oh Rose...My Rose..." He said, wrapping her in a fierce hug. "I'm so sorry you had to go though that.." He whispered, every word honest. Rose returned the hug the best she could. "It's okay Doctor, it's over now. And..." She paused. "I love you too." She said.

The Doctor smiled warmly at her. He scooped her up into his arms as he stood up. "Come on, we have to get you healed up." He said, carrying her through the maze and back to the TARDIS, a warm feeling in their hearts, hands entwined.

_Somewhere all my darkest fears are gathering_  
_It's not enough to ruin the day_  
_I can escape my nightmares_

_I love you._

_I love you too._

**_:D so what did you think? I ended up deleting the other story this had originally been in. XD YEAH IM TYPING IN ITALICS, DON'T JUDGE ME. *Poker Face* Okay R&R!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Monsoon

**NEVER DO I FAIL TO IMPRESS YOU ALL. XD SO GUESS WHAT, HERE'S ANOTHER FOR YOU GUYS. THIS SONG IS VERY SPECIAL.**

**I'm staring at a broken door  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold  
It's making me insane**

**I've been waiting here so long**  
**But now the moment seems to've come,**  
**I see the dark clouds coming up again.**

**Running through the monsoon**  
**Beyond the world,**  
**To the end of time,**  
**Where the rain won't hurt**  
**Fighting the storm,**  
**Into the blue,**  
**And when I lose myself I think of you,**  
**Together we'll be running somewhere new**  
**Through the monsoon.**  
**Just me and you**

**A half moon's fading from my sight**  
**I see your vision in its light**  
**But now it's gone and left me so alone**  
**I know I have to find you now**  
**Can hear your name, I don't know how**  
**Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?**

**Running through the monsoon**  
**Beyond the world**  
**To the end of time**  
**Where the rain won't hurt**  
**Fighting the storm**  
**Into the blue**  
**And when I lose myself I think of you**  
**Together we'll be running somewhere new**  
**And nothing can hold me back from you**  
**Through the monsoon**

**Hey! Hey!**

**I'm fighting all its power**  
**Coming in my way**  
**Let it take me straight to you**  
**I'll be running night and day**  
**I'll be with you soon**  
**Just me and you**  
**We'll be there soon**  
**So soon**

**Running through the monsoon**  
**Beyond the world**  
**To the end of time**  
**Where the rain won't hurt**  
**Fighting the storm**  
**Into the blue**  
**And when I lose myself I think of you**  
**Together we'll be running somewhere new**  
**And nothing can hold me back from you**  
**Through the monsoon**

**Through the monsoon**  
**Just me and you**  
**Through the monsoon**  
**Just me and you**

Rose was never one to say much anymore, not now that she knew what she was. Pete had died 47 years ago, Jackie following him 2 years after, and Rose didn't look a day over 20. Why? Because of BAD WOLF. BAD WOLF had changed her in ways she couldn't have imagined, but now she could. She sat in an empty room, in the long forgotten home of the Tylers, all presumed to be passed away. But Rose was still alive, 109 years old and still looking great. But that didn't even matter, because nothing at all was left for her here. Mickey hadn't come back with them after The Doctor left her a second time with the meta-crisis, who was also dead. He never stood a chance against those enemy aliens. Rose was left all alone, without anyone to talk to, to even share a friendship with. But on that fateful day where she was told to place a hand on her left, then her right, no one looked at her the same way again, and it took its toll on Rose, to be treated like that. Her mum was right, all that time ago with the army of ghosts. She had predicted that in some time, there would be this woman, same face, same name, but she wouldn't be _Rose Tyler_ anymore. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks, weeping for her late mother. She decided that this Rose Tyler would go back to her old universe, to hell with the void and universe walls, she had a secret weapon that was sure to work this time, but why? Because she was a genius, two-hearted alien now, and she knew things that regular humans wouldn't figure out in their lifetime.

Rose tore her way through the long since rotted building of her old job, Torchwood. It had shut down long ago, but Rose snuck back inside to constantly tinker with the machine that she'd used to get what she wanted once, a long time ago. Of course, she had allies and dear friends to help her on it last time, now she was alone. The Dimension Cannon, still in it's position. Rose had never bothered to move it, she just sat there every day and tinkered with it, wondering if it would ever work without bringing the destruction of reality. She sighed, running her hand over the dust-coated machine. Consequences meant nothing to Rose anymore, she only wanted to be with the one she truly loved. This aching loneliness in her hearts were killing her, and for the past 49 years she'd known how The Doctor had felt every single day of his life after the Time War. Rose had cried for him after a week of it all. Now her tears were long since dry, and her hearts were hardened immensely. She powered up the Dimension Cannon and stood next to it. She had no regrets now, and she felt herself slowly fade away from the universe she grew hard in.

* * *

The Doctor sighed deeply, running his old hands over the TARDIS console. It had been awhile since he'd left Donna, who didn't know who he was anymore. Now he had no one again, his life of adventures with or without a companion by his side. _You need someone, Doctor._ Donna's words echoed through his head. He sighed. "I know, Donna, I did have someone. I had you, and now you don;t even know who I am." He spoke aloud, to no one. He had no one to speak to, except maybe the TARDIS. But the TARDIS was different from a human. Humans had the capacity to go beyond another's reach, even if it seemed nigh impossible. That's one of the reasons he loved humans so much, and that's why they were usually his companions. He ran a hand through his hair, and his eyes were dull, the eyes of a very old, sad man. He needed someone, and if he didn't get someone soon, it would be over for him. He knew very well what would happen. The old mad sighed again, then sent the TARDIS into the Time Vortex.

But, this time, the TARDIS had other plans. She suddenly started flying herself, through the Time Vortex and landing in a certain year, 2005. The Doctor shook his head sadly. "Come on, Old Girl, we can't be over here. This isn't a good idea." He tried to send her back into the Vortex, but she wasn't having it, and firmly stayed where she had parked herself. The Doctor huffed. "Fat lot of good you are, even you're ganging up on me." He hissed, then stomped out of the TARDIS like a little kid having a fit. The cold air was what hit him first, and he realized it was snowing. He shook his head, placing his hands in his pockets, and strolling down the empty field of vast snow. Or, at least he thought it was empty. He saw a shape of a woman ahead of him, and he froze in his tracks. He looked down and saw that someone had written the words BAD WOLF in the snow. He looked back up, his eyes started getting watery. He knew who it was.

* * *

Rose thought that the brisk, chilly air and cold of the snow was warm and inviting. Of course, this was her, a Time-Lady with that itty-bit of human still left in her, enough to drive her over the edge. A human soul was never meant to endure this much emotional injuries, and it was slowly, but surely, driving her insane. This was why she needed to find him, her Doctor, so he could save her, and maybe even have it switched around, where she saved him. Of course, he could be anywhere in space and time, making it that much harder to find him. Since she didn't have a time machine, obviously. Then she felt a presence behind her, and she forced herself to turn around. She found that she was a few yards away from an all-too familiar face, the one she had never stopped thinking about for over 89 years. Then she was running towards him, and he was running towards her. They met in the middle with such a strong embrace, Rose thought he was going to crush her to regeneration. "Oh Rose..." She heard him whisper into her ear, and they broke the embrace off. Rose felt herself smiling- no, grinning for the first time in years, and he was doing the same. "How did you get here, back in 2005?" This was a question he wanted to know. Rose's grin faltered. "2005? That's where the Dimension Cannon sent me?" She asked quietly, surprised to be hearing her own voice again. The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, i guess." He stopped. "Hold on, Dimension Cannon? Didn't you already use that?" He asked, perplexed.

Rose bit her lip. "Yeah, I did, then I rebuilt it and used it again. And, now we've caught up to the present." She said. The Doctor backed away from her a tiny bit. "Rose... Were your family okay with this?" He asked seriously. Rose looked down, suddenly fascinated with the snow. "My family is dead, Doctor. I'm the only one left. Pete died 47 years ago back in the other universe, mum 2 years later." She mumbled. The Doctor was really confused now. "But... that'd make you old, really old, and you don't look like you've aged at all!" He exclaimed. Rose sighed, he was so clueless sometimes. "Because i'm not human anymore, Doctor. I'm a Time-Lady." She admitted with a shrug. The Doctor froze up again. "You're a Time-Lady...?" He repeated her. Rose nodded. "Doctor, I can spend the rest of my life with you now. The meta-crisis is gone as well, I had no one left in the parallel universe, so I came back to you. I can't go back there, but if you don't want me traveling with you, I could just stay around here, find a place to live..." She trailed off, not wanting to continue. The Doctor shook his head furiously. "No no no no no that's not what I meant, it's just I never thought..." He sighed. "Rose, I want you to come along, I have no one else, and I need someone. I need you. Please." He asked her.

Rose stood there unmoving for a second, then her lips cracked a smile. "Thought you'd never ask." She said, and the pair embraced again, this one lasting much longer than the first. When they let each other go, The Doctor was the first to speak. "Come on Rose, it's time for us to head home. I think this is why the TARDIS came here in the first place, she sensed your presence back in this universe. She came to get you, you know." He told her, outstretching his hand. With a grin, she took it and the hard shell that had formed all those years around her hearts were shattered, and the two Time Beings headed back to where they both called home, to forever stay with each other. And this time, they both meant it.

**Wow that was long. O.o Geez this whole thing came out in under an hour's time, that's crazy. I swear I think the candy's powering me XDDD**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Heart Attack

**Yay more crap. XD man I realized something, if any of my Real Life friends were to find this and read it, i'd never live it down. O3O *Poker Face* And i'm sinking into a deep pit of troubles. D: I'm seriously screwed and its gnawing at me and my health is going down. It's too much stress guys, And I might just have to take a break from everything. That means these stories by me might be put on hold. Okay enough of my crap-ass life.**

**Loving you was easy  
Thought you'd never leave me yeah, yeah  
Wrapped around my finger  
See ya when I see you yeah, yeah**

**Now I'm hearing around**  
**That you been running around**  
**I didn't think I'd miss you**  
**Now I'm feeling like a fool**  
**Ooh, ooh**

**It hit me like a heart attack**  
**When you finally left me girl**  
**I thought I'd never want you back**  
**But I don't wanna live in a world without you**  
**I don't wanna live in a world without you**  
**I don't wanna live in a world without you**

**Never really noticed**  
**All the little things you did, you did**  
**Never bought you roses**  
**Always was around my friends, my friends**

**And now I'm hearing around**  
**That you been running around**  
**I didn't think I'd miss you**  
**Now I'm feeling like a fool**  
**Ooh, ooh**

**It hit me like a heart attack**  
**When you finally left me girl**  
**I thought I'd never want you back**  
**But I don't wanna live in a world without you**  
**I don't wanna live in a world without you**  
**I don't wanna live in a world without you**

**Never should've let you slip away**  
**Living in a world that's turned to grey**  
**Little did I know it hurts so bad**

**Cause it hit me like a heart attack**  
**When you finally left me girl**  
**I thought I'd never want you back**  
**But I don't wanna live in a world without you**  
**I don't wanna live in a world without you**  
**I don't wanna live in a world without you, no oh**  
**I don't wanna live in a world without you, no oh**  
**I don't wanna live in a world without you**

**And now I'm hearing around**  
**That you been running around**  
**I didn't think I'd miss you**  
**Now I'm feeling like a fool**  
**Ooh ooh**

The Doctor couldn't bare to see Rose die. So he did what he'd always end up doing, even if he said to her that he wouldn't when Sarah Jane helped them with the school event. But now? After the whole cyberman thing? He couldn't risk her safety like that. The Doctor would never be able to forgive himself if she died in his protection. So after the whole thing, He dropped her off at the Powell Estate. She was so distraught about Mickey staying behind, he decided to stay with her for a couple more hours. But when her mother went to bed, and they were alone, the whole thing spilled out of his mouth. And it broke his hearts to see Rose's reaction. He knew he should've just gone without telling her, but she deserved to know his reason.

"But Doctor! I don't care if I die, I'll die happy because I know that I died of an adventure _WITH_ you, not alone!" Rose insisted, tears starting to form in her eyes. The Doctor shook his head firmly, his hearts going strong with the hardened outer shell that had grown around them. "Rose, listen to me. You can't travel with me anymore, I would never forgive myself if you died in my care. What would I tell your mum?!" He countered. Rose was crying now. "Why... Why are you doing this?! I don't understand! I would never miss traveling with you for the world, I swear!" She shouted, voice clearly showing she was upset. The Doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry Rose, but this is where your adventures with me stop. Period." He said, getting up from his seat and walking inside the TARDIS. Before he disappeared, he turned back around to face her, and gave her one last smile. "Have a fantastic life, Rose Tyler." He said, then retreated into the TARDIS. Rose's cheeks were tear stained now, and she watched in agony as the TARDIS began to dematerialize in front of her. She sat there immobilized, and then it was gone.

Her mother came out of her room on a rant. "What the bloody hell's wrong with him, having that machine go off at this time in the morning! Crazy git!" She hissed, then stopped when she saw Rose sitting there, still in the flat. "Rose...?" Jackie asked, creeping closer to her unmoving daughter, until she was sitting right next to her. Rose suddenly reacted and hugged her mother tightly, crying into her shoulder. Jackie returned it in sympathy. "Oooh, it's going to be okay sweetheart, if he ever comes back here i'll slap him so hard he'll have to regenerate." She promised Rose sadly. Rose shook her head into Jackie's shoulder and mumbled something she couldn't understand. Jackie rocked her side to side, trying to comfort her in her time of need. "You know, if he left you like that, he wasn't even worth it!" Jackie decided. Rose sniffed, pulling away from her. "He was worth it to me, mum. I loved him, and he just left me for good..." She whispered, then broke down into tears again. Jackie shook her head. "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, then it was meant to be, love. I'm sorry." She said to her. Rose gave a tiny smile to her mom. Maybe she was right.

* * *

The Doctor sat there on the Jump seat of the TARDIS, lost in deep thought. Should he have done that to Rose? He was obviously having big regrets now. His mind and emotions started to gang up on him again, and he felt his hands go up to his head and tug on his hair, hard. He had to get her back, but then that would be putting her in danger's way! _By leaving her behind, you put yourself in danger's way, Doctor. Without her, you won't have anyone to stop you from doing something terribly stupid._ His mind offered for him. He groaned, showing that away. He well knew it was true, but he didn't want to believe it. But he had to, and that's what he was going to do. So, out of two hours without her, his sanity broke. He truly did need her. He started his mad dance around the console, heading back to 2006.

* * *

Rose sighed, walking home from the food market. It had been at least 4 months since The Doctor had left her behind on purpose, and she hated every minute of living the slow life since then. She sighed, so distracted about his, that she didn't notice that the light had turned green for the cars to go...while she was walking in the middle of the road. A car horn blared, snapping her out of her thoughts. In instinct, her hands went up in front of her, bracing herself for the impact. The pain she felt as the car, going at 40 MPH, hit her dead on. She tumbled backwards, colliding with the road. The car speed up, swerving to avoid her, and promptly sped off like a coward. Rose inwardly laughed at the irony of it all, finding herself have to same fate as her father. Rose lay there in the middle of the road, until she felt someone moving her to the sidewalk. "No no no no!" Okay, make that The Doctor. "Rose!" He shouted, Shaking her slightly. "Oh god no, don't do this please!" He pleaded, pure anguish in his voice. "S...you..." Rose mumbled. "You...came back...after 4 months..." She scolded him weakly. The Doctor inwardly smiled a bit, that was his Rose. Always focusing on whatever was most important to her.

"Rose, don't you die on me!" The Doctor shouted at her. A crowd had formed around them, and worried whispers ran throughout them. Rose shook her head slowly, grunting at the effort. "I...can't...too much...pain..." She huffed, breathing a hard thing to do now. The Doctor felt tears gather in his eyes. "No, no, please, I need you!" He whined, agonizing over her dying body. Rose gave him a small, weak smile. "M...sorry. Tell...mum... I love...her. And..." She coughed. "Doctor...I-..." She never got to finish her sentence, when her body went limp and her eyes glazed over. The Doctor squeezed her body close to him, tears flowing freely now. The crowd disappeared, and The Doctor picked up Rose's dead body. He brought her into the TARDIS, and traveled back to her old home. Jackie had a big fit, and fulfilled the promise she had made to Rose. She slapped him so bloody hard it did feel like he would have to regenerate. The Doctor explained what had happened. "I was too late, when I arrived she had already been hit..." He mumbled.

He mourned along with Rose's mother for awhile, then he got up and left. He wouldn't be able to bare the whole funeral thing, so he did what he did best: he ran. Ran away from what he knew, never looking back. That was what defined him before, and it defined him now. And now Rose's soul joined the others haunting his spirit. When he walked back into the TARDIS, he sent it into the Time Vortex and crashed on the jump seat, face buried in his hands. _Doctor...I-... _Rose's last words rang through his mind constantly. He had figured out what she would've said long ago, and now he had to return the favor, even if she'd never hear it. "Rose Tyler..." He mumbled aloud, to no one.

"I love You."

_Never should've let you slip away_  
_Living in a world that's turned to grey_  
_Little did I know it hurts so bad_

_Cause it hit me like a heart attack_  
_When you finally left me girl_  
_I thought I'd never want you back_  
_But I don't wanna live in a world without you_

**Gee, that was terribly depressing. O.O And i have a throbbing pain on the right side of my head. DX I seriously need a break... (AND I GET AN EXTRA HOUR OF SLEEP #$%^ YES) So,  
**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: What The Hell

**So yeah I wanted somefin fluffy. XD (OMG CHRISTOPHER ECCLESTON WAS AWESOME IN THOR. *dies fangirling* I was totally on his side the whole time. But really, am I the only one who's totally in love with the way they wrote his Doctor and his acting? Swear to Agni I am...)**

**Also on a different note, i'm really sorry for not doing anything for AGES, but my Itouch and computers ganged up on me and I couldn't get to Fanfiction until 11/10/13. Which really sucked.**

**You say that I'm messin' with your head  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"**  
**But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy**

**All my life I've been good but now**  
**Ooohhh**  
**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**  
**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about**  
**If you love me, if you hate me**  
**You can't save me, baby, baby**  
**All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"**

**What, What, What, What the hell?**

**So what if I go out on a million dates?**  
**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**You never call or listen to me anyway**  
**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day**  
**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play**  
**(Yeah)**

**You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)**  
**But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)**

**All my life I've been good but now**  
**Ooohhh**  
**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**  
**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about**  
**If you love me, if you hate me**  
**You can't save me, baby, baby**  
**All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"**

**La la la la la la la la whoa whoa _[x2]_**

**(La la la la la la la la)**  
**You say that I'm messing with your head**  
**Boy, I like messing in your bed**  
**(La la la la la la la la)**  
**Yeah, I am messing with your head**  
**When I'm messing with you in bed**

**All my life I've been good but now**  
**Ooohhh**  
**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**  
**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about**  
**All my life I've been good but now**  
**Ooohhh**  
**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**  
**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about**  
**If you love me, if you hate me**  
**You can't save me, baby, baby**  
**All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"**

**La, la,**  
**La la la la la,**  
**La,**  
**La la la la la, la**

"ROSE YOU GIVE ME THAT PHONE RIGHT NOW!" Came The Doctor's threatening shout from behind Rose. Rose laughed, running down the corridor, phone in hand. She had been video taping The Doctor when she should've been sleeping, and honestly? What the hell. She had absolutely no regrets on what she had done. He had been most entertaining and the blackmail potential was perfect, if she survived this with the camera still intact. She could hear his angry groan from behind her and she quickened her pace, roaring with contagious laughter as her bare feet pounded on the TARDIS floors. She was currently wearing her pajamas (which she had once tried to get The Doctor to wear for the sheer soft factor) and she really should get some kind of rest, but this was just way too fun for her.

The Doctor was now caught up in the game, but he was still going to kill her for having that phone camera. First of all, she was supposed to be _sleeping_, not collecting blackmail against him! Two, dear god her laughter could get him caught up in anything, even if he was trying to be mad at her. He growled ominously, raising his arms up like a monster. "I'M GONNA GET YOU ROSE!" He shouted at the shadow he saw disappear around a corner, and he got a peal of laughter and a squeal in return from it. He grinned at the sounds as they traveled through him, warming his heart. He saw her duck into one of the excess rooms, to which he followed her, only to she that she'd disappeared. Oh she was going to regret hiding.

He looked around menacingly, grinning against what he wanted. "Oh miss Roooooose, where have you gooooone?" He called out in a sing-song voice. He heard Rose's soft giggle come from somewhere in the room. "Rose...? Come on out and accept your fate!" He said. He heard Rose reply. "Nope!" She shouted, which was a very big mistake on her part. He knew where she was hiding now, but he decided to drag it out just to annoy her. "Where are you hiding, Rooooose?" He asked softly, creeping up to the couch she was hiding behind. Rose's giggles started getting louder, but they abruptly stopped. He almost laughed beside himself, still sneaking up ever so slightly near Rose.

Rose curled herself up against the back of the couch, and she'd slipped the phone under the couch to keep it safe. God knows what he'd do to the phone if she was still holding it when he caught her. What scared her is that The Doctor's calls had now stopped, which was a bad sign. Or a good one. It meant that he had either left the room for some reason, or he knew where she was. Rose got to the conclusion of the second choice when she was suddenly grabbed around the waist by his hands, picked up and twirled around In The air, and thrown lightly onto the couch. The Doctor knelt on the edge of the couch, trapping her with no way of escape. "Rose..." He warned, noticing the problem of a vacant pair of hands Rose had. "Where's the phone?" He asked her nicely. He was only going to do this twice before he went into his emergency 'get-Rose-to-break' plan.

Rose kept her position on the couch, looking ever so comfy lying on her back on the couch, when she shook her head, being the stubborn one she was. The Doctor clicked his tongue at his companion, who had no idea she was making such a big mistake. "I'll ask once more miss Rose; Where. Is. The. Phone?" He questioned, taking a sudden interest in his fingers. Rose once again refused, she was obviously desperate to get this blackmail images. The Doctor shook his head, utterly annoyed and sorry for her at the same time. "Oh well, then must I get it out of you by force..?" He knew that if he tried searching for it by himself, he'd never actually find it on account of the TARDIS was always on Rose's side on these matters. Rose suddenly got the connection of why he was so interested in his fingers and this, and she promptly freaked out. "NO NO NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" She screamed, knowing all too well if he did so she wouldn't last more than a minute. The Doctor simply grinned, he was enjoying this now. "Really?" He asked, tapping his chin with a finger. "Well there is a way that you could stop me from doing so..."

He leaned his face in, barely whispering the words. "Give me the phone." He pressed, but Rose again refused. "No! It's my phone, you have no right to use whatever alien device on it to get rid of it!" She said, then suddenly gave him the slip by shoving him off of her when he was off guard, dashing out of the room. He lay there on the floor for a split second before jumping back to his feet and giving chase, determined to put an end to her and that phone. Rose's laughter was bouncing off of the walls so much it was almost hard not to laugh with her. After awhile, he finally caught up with her, grabbing her and ending up pulling both of them down to the floor. Rose roared with laughter, struggling under The Doctor who had her pinned. He laughed along with her, feeling young again. Cutting right to the chase, he didn't ask her this time. He ran his fingers up and down her sides, and she erupted into even more laughter, squirming in his grasp.

Rose desperately tried to get away from his evil fingers, but he held her fast. "GIVE ME THE PHONE, ROSE!" He asked, still tickling her. Rose squealed, trying to use her hands on stopping him but she was too weak to do anything. Instead she batted at his hands uselessly, squealing and shrieking, trying to get him off of her. The Doctor's hearts fluttered, realizing that he was technically flirting with her right now. Ah screw it, he thought. He just wanted that damn phone. Rose brought him back to reality when she knee'd him in his stomach. Instantly he reeled back, off of her, grunting as he felt the pain. Rose gasped and crawled over to him, worry in her eyes. "Oh god I'm so sorry Doctor!" She cried out, mentally kicking herself.

The Doctor felt her small arms wrap around him tightly, and he felt her head nuzzle into the crook of his neck. Then the pain instantly faded right after, and he grinned at Rose's touch. He shifted around so he could return her embrace. The two sat there in the hallway unmoving, comfortable in each other's arms. Rose pulled her head away slightly, looking at The Doctor's face. She acted on impulse, seeing as he had his eyes closed and wouldn't see her do so. She face him a kiss on his cheek, and buried her face back into his shoulder happily. The Doctor had blushed a bit, grin widening. They sat there in silence for a bit longer until he heard Rose yawn. "I believe that you need some sleep, Rose. Come on." He helped her up and escorted her to her room.

The Doctor waited for Rose to climb back into her bed, and tucked her in. He brought his had up to her face, thumb caressing her cheek softly. Rose smiled up at him warmly, before yawning again. "Goodnight my Rose." He whispered to her. He got up to leave when he felt that his hand had been trapped. He looked back to see Rose holding onto his hand, a look on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her in question. Rose pouted, not wanting him to leave. "Stay with me?" She asked quietly, a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

There was no way in the name of Gallifrey he'd say no to her, even for that.

The Doctor walked back to her bedside, waiting for her as she scooted over. He kicked his shoes off and slipped under the covers with her. She cuddled up to him, head laying comfortably on his chest, listening to the double heart beats as they lulled her to sleep. The Doctor smiled gently at her, stroking her hair before his arm settled around her.

The phone had been long forgotten.

**Also...**

**OH MY GOD THAT TRAILER BOTH OF THEM ROSE'S EYES BAD WOLF AND SHE'S WITH JOHN HURT'S DOCTOR AND 10 AND 11 SONIC SCREWDRIVER BATTLE AND THE FEZ AND AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA /shot**

**Sorry. I'm so so sorry. I went absolutely nuts with that, BUT IT'S IN 12 DAYS SO DONT COMPLAIN A REAL WHOVIAN IS ALWAYS LIKE THIS.**

**Also, on a side note, Friday 22nd is also important to me cuz it's KORRA. SO I HAVE TWO SHOWS IN A ROW. Best thing ever. xD**

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9: Starlight

**Okay I swear to god i'm working your requests guys, i'm most comfy with the songs I know so yeah... PLUS THIS IS SUCH A GREAT SONG FOR ROSE/10 (MUSE I LOVE YOU)**

**I'm totally Muse obsessed. XD (Wait, what's this? This chapter doesn't start with the song! *le gasp*)  
**

Rose wandered down the endless halls of the TARDIS, bored out of her little human mind. The Doctor had disappeared down into the depths of the TARDIS, leaving her all alone. Of course he'd disappear, what else, after Reinette and all. Rose didn't want to be bothered by Mickey either, so that left her alone with no other options except to find her own entertainment. She sighed, and kept going aimlessly around the TARDIS. Though she reached a certain point where she started hearing music, and she grew curious and followed it. The melody sounded beautiful, and she came to a solid wooden door. She turned the doorknob very quietly, and pushed the door open a crack.

She found that The Doctor was sitting in a somewhat empty room, with a pedestal holding a piece of paper, and a small computer playing that same melody. The Doctor kept writing on the piece of paper, then gave a shout of excitement as he threw the pencil away, turned to the computer, resetting the song and beginning to sing.

_Far away_  
_ This ship is taking me far away_  
_ Far away from the memories_  
_ Of the people who care if I live or die_

_ Starlight_  
_ I will be chasing the starlight_  
_ Until the end of my life_  
_ I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

_ Hold you in my arms_  
_ I just wanted to hold_  
_ You in my arms_

Rose was shocked. Since when does he sing? Rose listened to the lyrics, and she came to the conclusion that it had to be about Reinette. No other possibilities on who it was about, because obviously it was about someone. Rose felt her heart break with every word.

_ My life_  
_ You electrify my life_  
_ Let's conspire to ignite_  
_ All the souls that would die just to feel alive_

_ But I'll never let you go_  
_ If you promised not to fade away_  
_ Never fade away_

_ Our hopes and expectations_  
_ Black holes and revelations_  
_ Our hopes and expectations_  
_ Black holes and revelations_

Rose rolled her eyes, leave it to him to put some kind of outer space term into the song. But then again, if Reinette wasn't on board, why would he write this song? Maybe because he was going to land the TARDIS back there and sing it to her. Rose felt tears stinging in her eyes.

_ Hold you in my arms_  
_ I just wanted to hold_  
_ You in my arms_

_ Far away_  
_ This ship is taking me far away_  
_ Far away from the memories_  
_ Of the people who care if I live or die_

_ And I'll never let you go_  
_ If you promise not to fade away_  
_ Never fade away_

_ Our hopes and expectations_  
_ Black holes and revelations_  
_ Our hopes and expectations_  
_ Black holes and revelations_

_ Hold you in my arms_  
_ I just wanted to hold_  
_ You in my arms_  
_ I just wanted to hold_

Rose could just barely hold back the tears she felt coming with her breaking heart. She started backing away, but she managed to make a small noise and The Doctor turned around to find her standing there. He froze, a look of dread on his face. "Rose...?" He asked quietly. A million emotions were exploding inside Rose's head at that moment, and she knew she had to get out of there, quick. So she ran. Turned tail and fled from the room, not looking back even as The Doctor kept calling her came, begging her to come back. She didn't stop running, the tears were falling freely now.

Rose didn't want any of this drama, she really didn't. But of course it happened anyways, and it was good that The Doctor has found someone. Maybe it would be okay, because at some point everyone needed someone. Rose knew her wishes couldn't always come true, even if she'd like them to. But this one didn't seemed to come true. Rose loved The Doctor, she really did. But this time it didn't seem to matter, because he had eyes for someone else. Rose reached her room, ran inside, locking the door, and jumping straight onto her bed, sobbing loudly. She didn't care for anything else at the moment, she just wanted to be alone. face buried in her hands, she wiggled herself down under the covers, hoping that if The Doctor decided to open the door against her wishes, he'd see her and leave her alone.

Well, Rose was right about the first part. She heard footsteps outside her door, and the gentle buzz of a familiar Sonic Screwdriver. Then she heard the creak of her door slowly opening. And then, his voice came. "Oh Rose..." He said, walking over to her gently. Rose growled under her breath. Again, she just wanted to be alone, so she lashed out. "Don't you have a certain song to sing to a certain French person?" She hissed, anger hiding her pain and sadness. The Doctor reeled back, utterly confused, then he realized what she meant, and figured out why she'd ran and hid. "Oh. Oh no no! Rose no you misunderstood!" He said, a grin on his face. Rose was disgusted, why the hell was he smiling?! "What'd you mean I misunderstood? I know that song's for Reinette!"

The Doctor was totally shocked, did Rose really think that he didn't love her? He had hurt her unknowingly, and now its come back to bite him in the butt. He felt like such an ass. He shook his head at her, hoping to make her understand that it wasn't for Reinette without having to tell Rose it was for her. He still wanted to give her it as a surprise. "No no, Rose it's not for Reinette. It's..." He paused a moment, sighing inwardly knowing the surprise was ruined. "It's meant for you, actually." He said to her. Rose's face was one of pure shock, even if she was under the blanket. "Wh...what?" She asked quietly, half doubtful and half ecstatic. "Really...?" She asked, her head poking out from under the covers. The Doctor smiled a bit, nodding at her. "Of course it is, Rose, what did I ever do to make you think I didn't love you?" He asked her, wanting to know. Rose shrugged. "I dunno... you never said anything, for starters." She said.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Well, miss Rose Tyler, I reassure you that I do love you, very very much." He announced. Rose gave a grin. "I love you too, Doctor." And that's how it went. No crazy gifts, no over the top presentations, just a simple 'I-love-you' was used, and it couldn't have been more effective. The Doctor and Rose continued their adventures, hand in hand, heart in heart, a simple but vast love.

Forever.

**SAPPY ENDING. XDDDD (HEY SUMMER157 YOU BE READING THIS? XDDDD)**

**R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10: Staying Up

**So I wanted to do something with 9/Rose because I'm in the best mood today. :D One of my best friends has finally come back because the team on the other site banned her. :C But she's back there, and now she joined here! :D her user is ****_xTwistedMotherX_**** So check her out if you get some time.**

**This one's written with The 9th Doctor, but you can read it as Ten, but it might seem weird with him.**

**So it's been awhile since I updated this story. Shoot me.**

**No food to eat,  
All the money's been wasted  
From last week  
I can't even leave  
So I sleep in the basement  
Making up rap beats**

**Hot cup of tea**  
**It's four o'clock**  
**In the middle of the night**  
**And I can't sleep**  
**It's all on the peak**  
**So bad I can taste it**  
**While it eats me**

**How can I sleep**  
**If I don't have dreams**  
**I just have nightmares**  
**How can it be**  
**I still believe**  
**Something is out there**

**Some part of me**  
**Feels a little bit naked and empty**  
**I'm stuck underneath**  
**A few dirty old blankets**  
**To comfort me**

**How can I sleep**  
**If I don't have dreams**  
**I just have nightmares**  
**How can it be**  
**I still believe**  
**Something is out there**

**And there's a light**  
**And I can see why I'm still alive**  
**Mommy won't lie, cause if she did**  
**I would have died**  
**And all the time I sit and try**  
**You think I'd be down**  
**Every night, I'm sick and whine**  
**I'm staying up this time**

**How can I sleep**  
**If I don't have dreams**  
**I just have nightmares**  
**How can it be**  
**I still believe**  
**Something is out there**

Rose wandered the TARDIS halls in her pajamas, feet silently shuffling along. Her eyes were filled with tears after the nightmare she had, and Rose had decided to wander around to take her mind off of it. She couldn't go to him, he would just laugh at her, wouldn't he? He was always insulting the human race in so many ways, Rose was afraid to go to him about these things. Instead she just stayed out of his way and dealt with it herself. She had been for the past few days, after all. She sniffed a little too loudly for her liking and she continued her trek through the TARDIS. She wandered in silence for awhile before she heard a voice from behind her.

"Rose?" It was The Doctor, somehow he had found her. She wiped away the tears and turned around to look at him, grateful that this hall was dimmer than the rest. She put on the best fake smile she could manage.

"Yes?" She asked, flinching when her voice quivered. The Doctor looked at her with a questioning look.

"Are you alright?" He asked, seeming to be concerned. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked. Rose inwardly sighed. So many questions, and she was starting to break. She felt the scared tears returning to her eyes.

"Um...I couldn't sleep..." She mumbled, lowering her head. The Doctor tilted his head, unsure what to say. She was obviously hiding something, and she didn't want to tell him. But if this was bothering Rose to tears, then he wanted to know.

"Rose, what wrong?" He asked, concern filling his voice. And Rose thought she heard a bit of...worry? Did he actually care about what was bothering her? Even if it was so stupid like a nightmare? Rose shook her head, he wouldn't care. Just like how he didn't care in that same nightmare.

"It's nothing...You don't have to care..." She bit out sadly. The Doctor grew even more confused. Did she really think that he didn't care about her? What had he done to make her think that?

"Oh Rose, I do have to care. If it's that bad, then you don't have to tell me, but I _do _care." He insisted. Rose looked up to meet his eyes. He saw that hers were full of doubt.

"Really?" She asked, and it almost broke his hearts. She believed he didn't care about her, and she was pushing him away because of it. Something he clearly didn't want.

"Of course! Why would you think I didn't?" He asked, a hint of sadness in his voice. Rose turned her head away again, not wanting to answer. The Doctor stepped closer to her and brought a hand to her face, turning it back so she'd look at him. "Rose, this is something I must know." He said sternly. Rose let out a sigh.

"Because of my nightmares." She blurted, then she blushed and turned away once more, embarrassed and ashamed. The Doctor shook his head in understanding.

"Rose, those are dreams filled with your own fears. They don't mean that they're true one bit. Like that nightmare that makes you think I don't care, because that's just absurd." He ranted. Rose flashed a small smile. The Doctor returned it happily, and he felt a new emotion burning in his hearts. Some new, that he hadn't felt in the body yet.

"Trust me." He hadn't planned to say that, but it came out anyway, and the next thing he knew was that Rose had shuffled close to him and enveloped him and a giant hug. Which he returned without hesitation. She felt happy, safe and oh so content in his arms, and she wished to stay like that forever. But she knew all good things came to an end sometime. She just hoped she'd never stop traveling with The Doctor, her Doctor, the man she loved.

The Doctor pulled away first, however still keeping a light grip on her, just to keep her comforted. "If you want, you can sleep in my room while I read. You know, just to make sure all the nightmares leave you alone." He said quickly, trying his best not to make it awkward. Rose gave a grin.

"Sure, but that's all it is, right? Just for no nightmares?" The Doctor swore he heard disappointment in her voice. She didn't feel the same way as he did, did she? Half of him wanted to find out, and the other half didn't want to mess anything up. So he decided to leave it. The Doctor held Rose's hand as they walked down the hallway, going towards his room. And The Doctor thought in his mind that they would find a way somehow.

Somehow.

**God that cheesy line at the end. XDDDD So yeah I found this song in Drama class a few days ago while we were doing an acting assignment, the group of my other friends did this song. XD  
**

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11: All I Ever Wanted

**Guys. best thing** **to do if you love reading fluff-like Doctor Who fictions, you just gotta search it. Blew my mind. XD Here is a first try on a reunion whatever so don't shoot me when you find out it sucks or something. :P**

_All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see?_

_All I ever wanted_  
_Was to see you smiling_  
_All I ever wanted_  
_Was to make you mine_  
_I know that I love you_  
_Oh baby why don't you see_  
_That all I ever wanted_  
_Was you and me_

_All I ever wanted_  
_Was to see you smiling_  
_All I ever wanted_  
_Was to make you mine_  
_I know that I love you_  
_Oh baby why don't you see_  
_That all I ever wanted_  
_Was you and me_

_I'm so alone_  
_Here on my own_  
_And I'm waiting for you to come_  
_I want to be a part of you_  
_Think of all the things we could do_

_And every day_  
_You're in my head_  
_I want to have you in my bed_  
_You are the one_  
_You're in my eyes_  
_All I ever wanted in my life_

_All I ever wanted_  
_Was to see you smiling_  
_All I ever wanted_  
_Was to make you mine_  
_I know that I love you_  
_Oh baby why don't you see_  
_That all I ever wanted_  
_Was you and me_

The Doctor sighed, staring at the empty console room of the TARDIS. Martha had just left, and now he was alone again. He sighed, ran his hands through his messy hair, and thought of Rose. He sighed again, more miserable. Oh how he missed her so. He silently got up and walked down the hallway towards a certain room. He opened the door slowly, breathing in the scent of the room, and so many memories of good times flooded his mind. He felt a few tears start rolling down his face.

"I want you back!" The Doctor screamed, feeling terrible sadness wash over him, and he collapsed on his knees, burying his head in his hands. The TARDIS buzzed sadly at the back of his mind, deciding to do something about her saddened Time-Lord. It was a risk the TARDIS was willing to take. She outstretched her energy towards the end of this universe, opening a small hole to where Rose was stuck, and connected with Rose.

_Rose... _The TARDIS said in her mind, knowing there wasn't much time before the TARDIS had to close the hole. Rose jumped, startled by the familiar voice in the back of her head.

"TARDIS? How is that even possible, I thought-" Rose didnt get to finish her sentence.

_Rose, I have no time for questions. I'm bringing you back to The Doctor's universe, because I'm afraid he won't last much longer without you. There's no time for goodbyes, it's now or never. Choose._ The TARDIS buzzed in her mind. Rose sighed.

"Go ahead. I made my promise to him a long time ago, and I'll never truly leave him." She said strongly. Rose felt the TARDIS's energy envelop her and suddenly her mind, body and soul were being pulled away from the current universe, back to universe she belonged in. The universe where The Doctor would be waiting for her.

* * *

The Doctor felt the TARDIS starting to shudder and he heard her roar to life. He looked up from where he was kneeling on the floor. "Old girl, where are you going?" He asked sadly, getting up and crashing down on the jump seat, rubbing his forehead with a hand.

_Somewhere that will cheer you up._

He shook his head sadly. "There's no place you can go to that will raise me out of this mood, Old girl. It's impossible. I'm sorry to disappoint." He replied, sighing deeply.

_Nothing is ever impossible unless you truly believe it is._

"No need for words of wisdom right now, TARDIS..." He breathed, head leaning back and eyes closing. "Maybe it's time to stop believing in general..."

_Oh no. You're not going to give up now. You can't just do that._

The TARDIS made her point of refusing by zapping The Doctor. He jumped right out of the jump seat. "Hey! Not funny!" He complained, crossing his arms in a huff. The TARDIS whirred, frustrated with her Time-Lord.

_Don't play games with me, Doctor. You are going outside, and you will be massively happy._

The Doctor shook his head, being stubborn. "I don't want to see your lame attempt on trying to cheer me up, it won't work!" He shouted. The TARDIS was reaching the edge of her patience, so she simply took plan B.

The Doctor gaped as he heard the TARDIS start up, and start disappearing right before his eyes. "No, no you can't leave without me!" He shouted, panic rising up in his chest. But it was too late, and finally the TARDIS was fully gone. He just stood there gaping, then he growled angrily and whirled around.

Great. So she's gotten him stuck in London, who knows what year. He picked a trash can over in rage, then tried to calm himself down. Okay, the TARDIS would have a good reason to place him here and say it would cheer him up. Unless, UNLESS...She didn't, did she?

The Doctor bolted the whole way to the Powell Estate, running up the stairs and finding himself right in front of Rose's flat door. He stopped himself before he brought out his Sonic Screwdriver and unlocked the door. If he opened that door and found the inside empty, it would kill him even more. The TARDIS wouldn't want that though, would she?

_Stop it, Doctor. You can't doubt the Old Girl, she's too close to you to try and hurt you. Just open the door._

He took a deep breath. He slowly retrieved his Sonic Screwdriver from his coat's pocket, and started to sonic the door. It opened up quickly, and his hand lingered on the doorknob. His hearts were pounding against his chest, but he didn't want to be disappointed. But he'd be forever saddened even if he didn't open that door. So he opened it.

Inside, in her full glory, sat the TARDIS. The Doctor swore that she was mocking him. But there was something that stopped him from yelling at her. Her doors were ajar, and he hadn't even opened the doors to be left behind. That meant someone was inside. His hopes were rising, and he wanted to believe he was right. Slowly he stepped inside.

The Doctor inched inside, creeping along the TARDIS floor, being absolutely silent. He spotted a figure on the other side of the console, but it was too dim to see who it really was. But the figure's eyes were enough to know who it was. And her eyes were glowing that same gold color on the day of BAD WOLF.

The Doctor gasped as she stumbled and fell, her eyes fading back to the regular color they were. The TARDIS spoke up.

_She couldn't handle the passage through the void as a human. I'm sorry, but I had to change her._

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He caught her right before she hit the ground, and scooped Rose up into his arms. He slowly walked towards the med bay, hearts swelling in happiness, for he had the one human that was precious to him back.

He had his Rose Tyler.

**SAPPY LINE OMG /shot**

**Yeah so sorry I got caught up in other stories and I pushed this one away. M'sorryyyyyyy**

**R&R! (Did you guys watch the special?)**


End file.
